Thanksgiving Insanity
by Eternal Nexus Warrior
Summary: Contest inside! The MFB Characters meet up for thanksgiving. What happens when they forget the turkey?


**Me: What's everyone!? Warrior here, and I'm happy to say I'm back! At least somewhat.**

 **Now, you're probably asking where the heck have I been in the past two months. The answer is simple: My laptop has been down and out of function and the current one I'm using is a piece of garbage that is at least seven years old and in need of serious updates. And with it, went half of my fanfictions that I was working on. Those included Chapter 98 and 99 of TSAT, Chapter five of Survive, Chapters 1-15 of clear as crystal (Chapter 15 was almost done when it crashed.), the latest chapter of Truth Dare or Torture, Second OC oneshot, and so on and so forth. And it's also why I've barely been answering PMs (I get them, but i do not know how to answer PMs or Update stories through a nintendo 3ds).**

 **In other words, I was fricken screwed.**

 **So right now, as an apology, I'm going to be uploading this thanksgiving one-shot, and on novemeber 28th, right on my birthday, I'm gonna get chapter 98 of TSAT up and load. And I apologize if I'm a little rusty after two months. No laptop does that to a person**

 **Dynamis: Well about freaking time!**

 **Me: I thought you hated my stories.**

 **Dynamis: It gets annoying when it's never finished.**

 **Me: Meh, fair enough. Anyways, happy thanksgiving to everyone and remember to be careful shopping if you're going out Friday. I don't own MFB, only my OCs that appear.**

 **Warning: This does involve a giant monster turkey destroying half the world and bladers carrying potato launchers. And Pichus.**

 **You were warned!**

The Thanksgiving Madness

"Tell me something Warrior. Why, for Zeus' sake, why, would you unleash a giant monster turkey in Metal Bey City!" Dynamis yelled.

The authoress was busy giggling as a giant turkey monster crushed the dark nebula building. "And the turkey strikes the DN building! Good riddence!" The teen yelled.

Kyoya looked over at the building and sighed. "She's not gonna listen to us, is she?" The Leone Blader asked.

Dynamis shook his head. "Apparently not." he sighed before looking up at the giant turkey walking around the city, "And it was nice and peaceful most of the day before this all started..."

(Earlier that day)

Every Blader in the world had gathered at the b-pit for what Madoka considered a normal get together and thanksgiving. So everyone packed up, got their gear and rushed to the b-pit from wherever they lived, a few bladers bringing some thanksgiving dishes. However, there was a problem.

No one had brought a turkey.

So, while everyone was panicking, Warrior had managed to stop by, just as the chaos started. She heard the words 'missing turkey' pop out of Kyoya's mouth and immediately decided to do something, resulting in her disappearing, accidently leaving Sugar the Pichu behind.

Which resulted in the said Pichu climbing into Dynamis' hair.

Everyone managed to stop what they were doing and look at Dynamis, an uneasy feeling starting to form. "Dynamis... Did you know that Sugar the Pichu's in your hair?" Gingka asked.

Dynamis looked up and started to panic. "Oh no... Please tell me something bad's not going to happen."

Even Ryuga looked a little scared as everyone finally figured it out. "If Sugar's here... Then that means..." Gingka trailed off, looking even more afraid.

"Warrior's here planning something again." Dynamis finished, "And something tells me she's doing it to celebrate thanksgiving."

Not two second's after Dynamis said that, everyone heard the sound of screaming people outside. Masamune managed to peek his head outside and just stare at what was happening. "It's a giant turkey!" Masamune screamed.

Dynamis' eyes went blank as he looked out the window and groaned. "Great... Just what we needed, a repeat of last year!"

(Back to the present)

"Answer me Warrior! Why would you do this?!" Dynamis yelled.

Warrior grinned as she brushed the dirt of of her hands. "Well, you were all panicking and Kyoya said something about a missing turkey, so I decided to help out by bringing a turkey!" The authoress explained as Pichu hopped back onto her shoulders.

Kyoya facepalmed. "Two months, you were gone, and you decide to make your return, by letting a giant turkey run wild in Metal Bey City!? What happened when you were gone!?" The Leone blader yelled.

Warrior shrugged. "Meh, couldn't do a lot without a laptop. And this one I'm using needs to be updated." The authoress pointed out, "Oh by the way. Did you guys know whenever someone breaks the fourth wall, a giant hole appears in the sky and spits out a giant box filled with potato launchers?! It's awesome!"

Right as she said that, A giant vortex opened up and a giant crate landed on the ground, a cloud of glitter coming up from the impact. When the dust cleared, a giant pile of potato launchers and potatoes sat on the ground, and a distant scent of baked potatoes filled the air. Kyoya groaned as he looked at the pile. "And what are we supposed to do with these now?!" he asked.

Warrior grinned as she picked one up and fired a potato. "Simple! Now we go turkey hunting!" The teen pointed out.

A collective groan filled the air. "You're not serious, are you?" Masamune asked.

The grin on the authoress' face grew. "I'm always serious! Oh, and by the way, the turkey shoots lasers filled with pumpkin pie and cranberry sauce so watch out!" Warrior stated as she disappeared.

Dynamis took one look at the pile and groaned. "She's not gonna leave us alone until we get rid of it. Let's split into several teams and take this thing down so we can get back to dinner," he muttered as he picked up one of the potato launchers, "She's so gonna pay when this is over."

 **Me: Meh, like I said, I'm a little bit rusty due to the fact that my laptop isn't working and the school blocked out fanfiction there. Anyways, It's kind of a repeat of what happened last year, only this year, all the bladers are doing it so...**

 **Time to issue a contest! Since Christmas is coming up, the winner will be getting a christmas fanfic that they request, as well as second place. Here are the rules.**

 **1: It has to be an fanfic with over 1000 words**

 **2: It can involve any pairing that you want. This means Yaoi, other pairings go.**

 **3: It has to match the holiday spirit.**

 **The contest will close on december 22nd at 12:00 central time. First and second place winners will be able to request a one shot story.**

 **That's it for now. Until the next time I manage to update, this is Warrior signing out. Happy thanksgiving!**


End file.
